


Eri-solve All My Problems?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and Karkat are mentioned briefly, Hungry cats are hungry, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan finds out that cats like him a little too much and runs home to Sollux seeking help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eri-solve All My Problems?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first Homestuck Fic! First Erisol fic, too. I'll probably revise this in like four months form now.  
> I typed their dialogue using their typing quirks, with added proper grammar; just an FYI. ;)

Really, he should've seen it coming. As a troll that lived _in the sea and owned fish as companions_ he should've seen it coming from miles away.

But he didn't, not by a long shot.

It started with aimless wandering, strolling through the streets looking for something to give Sollux as a 'thanks-for-putting-up-with-me' gift. He _thought_ he was walking into a store that sold candles and honey, but he misjudged where the door was and walked into an alley. An alley full of cats. Eridan, the troll that smelled like fish most of the time, walked into an alley full of cats and didn't expect they'd see him. ("Of cour2e they'd fuckiing 2ee you, you dumb fuck!" Sollux later yelled at him, "You 2mell liike fuckiing fii2h!")

The cats all turned to look at him, each of their yellow eyes growing big with the thought of food. They all looked like they'd skipped a few meals lately, and weren't about to pass this one up. Eridan bolted out of the alley, running down the street with his blue scarf and royal purple cape flapping behind him. The cats followed, the ever growing mass of hungry kitties meowing behind him. By now, Eridan had the address of his and Sollux' apartment memorized, after living there for 9-ish months. He was running there now, hoping against hope that his boyfriend hadn't chosen to visit Karkat and Dave across town.

Eridan stopped in front of their building, hurriedly opening the door and rushing inside before the cats could come in after him. He vaguely registered the blurred form of Nepeta running past him as he remembered that 'O _h yeah, she livves here, too.'_ He watched for a few moments as Nep pressed herself against the glass of the front door to oogle at all the cats outside before turning and running up the stairs to apt. 413. He dug out his keys and unlocked the door, running inside and leaning his back against it and sliding down so he was sitting on the floor.

The cats didn't stop there, oh no. They decided that nothing, not even a few hundred feet of brick and glass, was going to keep them from a meal. It was general consensus that they should all work together to climb the fire escape and find their prey. Eridan was sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest when he heard their claws scratching against the window. A shriek that was certainly _not at all_ girly escaped his lips and he fell off the couch in surprise.

"S-Sollux!!" He cried, watching as the cats tried to claw their way into the apartment. "Sollux!!" They were leaving little claw marks all over the window.

"What?! Ii'm bu2y at the moment!" Sollux called from the room over, probably working on a hacking job he'd been given by an anonymous person who was paying big boonbucks to get it done.

"C-Could you come and help me for a m-moment?" Eridan called, keeping an eye on the cats outside as he scooted as far away from the window as possible.

"Wiith what?" Sollux responded, getting up and walking out of his 'work room'. He saw Eridan against the wall, staring with horror at the window. He noticed the cats outside and shook his head sadly. "Ii'm not even goiing two a2k." He sighed, opening the fridge and pulling out a dead fish they were going to prepare for when Dave and Karkat came over the next day. Sollux opened the window and chucked the fish onto the fire escape, watching in disgust as he closed the window how the cats crowded around it and devoured all expect the bones.

"Really Er, the thiing2 you get your2elf iinto." Sollux said, sitting beside Eridan and pulling him into a hug."Iit'2 amaziing how you're even 2tiill aliive."

"Oh be quiet, I thought they wwouldn't see me if I stayed still long enough."

"You fuckiing moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a prompt or just say hello over here! ==> http://oakleafupdate.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
